1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the deodorizing material that can eliminate the bad smell given off by the wastes from animals and human beings as well as the bad smelling components existing in the rooms, refrigerators, garbage cans, or other environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of deodorizing material have been proposed and put to practical application. Most of them, however, cannot eliminate the smell from the wastes of human beings or animals, having rather modest effects.
To guard against this, one of the inventors of the present invention has earlier worked out deodorizing material to eliminate the smell from the wastes of human beings or animals, wherein the cellulose-based substance or its formation member contains ferrous sulfate which is subsequently oxidized into basic ferric sulfate, and has already obtained the patent right (laid-open patent publication 1642383).
This deodorizing material combines cellulose and basic ferric sulfate, coming in sheet, paper, lump, cotton, cloth, and clothing in geometry. The lump-shaped material in particular has extremely large deodorizing effects in elimination of the bad smell from the toilets or the cars carrying human wastes.
Thus, the above-mentioned deodorizing method is generally combined with an air blower to send exhaust gas upward through a barrel charged with the above-mentioned lump-shaped deodorizing material so that the gas may come in contact with that material, thereby eliminating the bad smell. This method, however, has rather poor permeability and suffers from rather a high permeation resistance while deodorizing, requiring an increased capacity of an air blower, which in turn brings about an undesirable environment problem of the resultant rotation noise.
Originally, the deodorizing material has its effects only when it comes in contact with smell causing gas, so that such method as mentioned above has a large permeation resistance and therefore produces large noise, being not so light enough in weight although it is light as compared to the conventional material.